


Inking in Hearts

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur gets a tattoo and thinks about his soulmate.





	Inking in Hearts

They had discussed it, the idea of Arthur getting a tattoo. Alastor was fine with it and they had the money to spare. They hadn't discussed exactly what the tattoo would be and Arthur was very much relieved about that. He hadn't wanted to spoil the surprise.

He knew exactly where he was putting the tattoo and he knew exactly what he wanted the tattoo to say. He did warn Alastor he might not get it right away since he still needed to decide on the exact font.

The artist, the minute Arthur said what the tattoo would say, had brought up the exact font Arthur wanted. It was a bit sad, how common it must be for the artist, but it was also heart-lifting to know how many other people were in the same boat as Arthur.

Growing up, Arthur had always thought he was _weird_. His parents had comforted him, saying it was normal, but the longer Arthur went on the more he knew he was different. His parents were normal, his brothers were normal, he wasn't. In Hogwarts, he had found Molly and they had agreed to marry.

"You've gotten tattoos before?"

"I have some on my back, none on my arms before though."

His parents were worried about Molly but finally gave their blessings and came to the wedding. Arthur had thought Molly and he were meant to be for forever and ever. But then they got divorced. Arthur completely understood why, they weren't the best for each other. Molly was now happily dating someone else. So was he! Well, not anymore. He was _engaged_. 

His fiancé, christ that was so great to say, was the most perfectest, the most bestest and the most splendidest man he knew. Yeah, Alastor would say Arthur was being soppy and sentimental but Arthur didn't care.

He gestured at his left arm for where he wanted the tattoo to be and the artist looked at him confusedly.

"Most people want it on their right."

"I'm left-handed."

His right arm had too many scars for it to have tattoos on anyway. His left arm only had three scars, Arthur hadn't wanted to risk anything. He was willing to risk his life, _die_ , but he didn't want to lose hope.

After his second attempt ended up with him in the hospital wing again, Flitwick had visited once again and suggested Arthur start writing in a journal. Arthur hadn't liked the idea so started doing something else entirely. He kept track of all the first words everybody ever said to him. He had to do a lot of the Hogwarts students and staff from memory and best guesses but it had been easier when he started working at the Ministry. He even brought his journal for the first day in preparation for being introduced to pretty much everyone.

He listened idly to the explanation of how to take care of his tattoo, he wasn't worried about anything going wrong. Once home, he told Alastor he wasn't showing his tattoo, Alastor was _not_ seeing it all red and puffy. Alastor would just have to wait.

The day Arthur proposed to Alastor was great. He had always assumed Alastor would be the one to propose but Arthur had ended up getting impatient. He had been careful about it, trying his best to not arouse Alastor's suspicions. They went to the Ministry ball and Arthur danced with Alastor nearly the whole night. He knew most of his colleagues found it funny, the sight of them dancing, and that they wouldn't think _they_ were dating. Sometimes heteronormativity was just convenient. After the ball, Arthur had insisted on going out into their backyard and looking up at the stars. Alastor hadn't really saw the point since there wasn't any stars to see.

Charms had always been Arthur's favorite class and it paid off. Lanterns lit up the backyard and he held Alastor's hand. He had gotten down on one knee and Alastor had groaned. Arthur still teased him about it, his sheer excitement at being proposed. Arthur had a speech prepared but forgot it all and just asked if Alastor would make him the luckiest and happiest and proudest man ever.

Christ, Arthur can't wait for when he can call Alastor his _husband_. They won't have the wedding soon so he figured the tattoo would be a good way to pass the time. His tattoo was less red and puffy and he can't wait to show Alastor either. It's at times like this he was very happy Alastor was even more impatient than Arthur, it gave him the chance to feel very patient.

"Can I see it yet?" Alastor asked at least once a week and Arthur was relieved it wasn't every day. He would've lost his resolve otherwise.

"Not yet."

His arm was perfectly fine but he was nervous. What if he had miscalculated? He had never done anything like this with Molly and he had been with Molly for years and years. But Alastor was worth it. His _fiancé_! Alastor had been the same as Arthur and Molly hadn't been. She had just lost her chance, marred with black. Alastor simply came in like Arthur, knowing he was different.

He finally sat down on the couch with Alastor and told him not to laugh. He rolled up his sleeve to show Alastor his tattoo. Alastor mouthed the words and blinked slowly.

"Go stand over there?" Alastor said out loud. He looked at Arthur.

Perkins had brought Arthur into yet another cubicle and the man already there looked up from his seat. He had stood up instantly and Arthur assumed he was going for a handshake. He got caught off guard when he ended up holding a picture and the man pushed him back a bit. _Go stand over there_ , he had said and Arthur stepped back further. Perkins told Arthur the man’s name and turned to the man. The man, Alastor Moody, frowned at the picture and leaned back on his desk, cocking his head. Perkins told Moody Arthur’s name, then grabbed the picture out of Arthur’s grasp and handed it back to a disappointed Moody. Perkins had yanked Arthur out of the cubicle and into the next.

Then there was a glimmer of recognition in Alastor’s eyes. Arthur just smiled at him. Alastor groaned.

"No, no." Alastor leaned into Arthur and buried his face into Arthur's shoulder. "You goddamned sentimental fool." Arthur felt him crying. Warm tears wet his shirt and Arthur was happy he wasn't wearing his collar shirt. "You're so sentimental..."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
